


Jerk

by AlexanderTheGreatest



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Unus Annus, more like skype sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest
Summary: Ethan wakes up hard after a wet dream about Mark but he doesn't have time to jerk off before filming.(based off the jerk off line from websites the world forgot)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 386





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no disrespect meant towards Mark, Ethan, or their girlfriends. I 100% know this isn't real and wouldn't happen because this is all just a fantasy. Please don't harass either of them over this ship.

Look, man, it had been a long day. Ethan and Mark had been cranking out video after video. And Ethan knew probably shouldn’t have said it, but he also knew- or at least thought it would be edited out.

It had started out when Ethan woke up that morning with a huge boner. Which wouldn't have been a big deal except this was no random erection. 

Ethan had spent the whole night imagining Mark's massive dick sliding in out of him. It was normal to have wet dreams right? He was just pent up because while it might seem like Ethan now just had an infinite amount of time to cum, he was so behind on so much work between the Unus Annus channel and his own.

Now his body was fed up with waiting and was demanding some satisfaction.

Which would have been fine if him and Mark didn't have to start filming in 30 minutes. How the hell was Ethan supposed to spend the whole day erect in front of the guy he'd just been dreaming about fucking? 

Ethan decided that it would just have to be fine for now and that when they broke for lunch he'd quickly jerk off. 

So there he was pretending that he didn’t have an erection in front not only Mark but also the entire internet. Thank god they were doing webcams because of the coronavirus. And it was fine! Nothing went wrong and Ethan thought he might get through this without embarrassing himself or getting kick off YouTube. 

They end for lunch and Ethan had never been more relieved considering he was at his limit after 3 fucking hours.

"Alright, Ethan see you soon! Have a good lunch," Mark said, into the microphone. There was absolutely no way that Mark knew what Ethan was going to do, but that didn't stop Ethan's face from turning a little red nor his heart from speeding up. "Th-Thanks, I will." Ethan stuttered out, still slightly embarrassed. 

They finished up and Ethan quickly turned off the webcam. He went and flopped down on his bed and quickly pulled out his dick. God, he needed to cum and fast. Mark and him had only set an hour for lunch. He quickly started to jerk off using the precum that had gathered around the tip. 

Ethan tried to imagine fucking some girl but his thoughts wandered back to the dream of Mark he had the night before. The image of Mark slowly pushing into him seemed to overpower every other part of his mind. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath. 

God, why couldn’t he move past this? Ethan quickly decided that it didn't matter as long as he came. So, just to get this over with he masturbated to the idea of Mark.

Ethan imagined Mark's hands roaming his body, rough against his soft skin. He pretended it was Mark's hand that was jacking him off at what seemed like a million miles a second. He imagined Mark whispering in his ear "You're being such a good boy, baby," in his usual gruff tone. Ethan whimpered at that thought, wishing that this was reality instead of just his imagination.

"You're doing so good, Eth. I'm so proud of you," the imagined Mark continued. That was enough to make him finish, cumming all over his own chest. 

As soon he came down Ethan finally considered what he'd just imagined. How was he supposed to move on from this? How was supposed to finish filming with Mark and pretend that he hadn't just jerked off to him? 

Ethan decided that the best thing to do would be to forget that this ever happened. 

So that’s what he did. They went back to filming and they were filming a video about reading quickly (thank god Ethan hadn't been hard for that one). They had finished up the reading challenge which Ethan had struggled his way through. 

All that was left was to film the outro. Ethan had completely forgotten about the events that had gone down earlier, well at least he had until he heard Mark say "I'm very proud of you. You got a lot of that information." And just like that Ethan was taken back to the thoughts that had played out in his mind earlier that day.

Ethan muttered out, "Thanks, man. Thanks, man. Yeah, no, th-that's cool," kinda mad at himself for stuttering. He just decided to continue the video and finish this filming session.

That was all fine and dandy except the thoughts kept replaying in his head, and then, of course, he was starting to get hard again. Ethan sighed growing more and more annoyed at the situation. 

'Just finish the videos' he thought to himself. 

Ethan and Mark started filming the next video which was about least viewed videos. Now Ethan always awkward just as a rule of them but he was extra awkward right now. There was an uncomfortable silence and he'd just replying yeah. Luckily Ethan being awkward or weird was not an unusual thing so he doubted anyone would notice.

And then finally they were to the last video, and thank god because this had literally been the longest day of Ethan's entire life.

It was just a simple video about abandoned websites, right? Most of the video went just fine it was funny and weird but you know, that’s Unus Annus for you.

He didn’t really mean to say it just kinda slipped out, "We gotta end the video I gotta go jerk off." Ethan giggled afterward to try and keep the mood light and reinforce that he was totally just joking. 

"Alright c-cool. Get those demons out of you." Mark replied, clearly a little taken aback by the comment but still wanting to be goofing around. 

They just pretended that Ethan hadn't just said something super revealing, and to be fair everyone else just thought it was Ethan being Ethan. 

They found the last website and it was a silly one about emotions so everything would be just fine was Ethan didn't say anyth- "what about horny" Ethan said with a laugh. I mean it wasn't like any of this going to actually make it into the video.

"oh ok," Ethan said when the image was just some guy. They needed to end this soon because Ethan was starting to go a little crazy.

They laughed out a few more goofs and ended the video pretty quickly after that. They wrapped the outro and finally stopped recording. Ethan felt all of the stress and tension from the day relax as he was finally done. 

Until all of that stress immediately came back when he heard Mark say, "So what was all of that?" There was no way *that's* what Mark meant. "all of what?" Ethan asked as innocently as possible.

"That stuff about jerking off," Mark replied calmly. Fuck that’s exactly what he meant. "y-you know, I was just joking around," Ethan muttered clearly nervous. Part of him hoped that Mark just believed him and they could end this nightmare of a day, but part of him wanted Mark to figure it out. 

"So you're not going to jerk off?" Mark asked, not buying Ethan's bullshit story. Oh god what the fuck was Ethan supposed to say, and he had to say something or else Mark would know he was lying. "I-I never said that" Ethan answered, avoiding eye contact. Why did he say that? That was literally the worst answer possible. 

"Well, if you do can I watch?" Mark asked calmly. Ethan's brain most have just stopped working because what it sounded like to him was that Markiplier, THE Markiplier just ask if he could watch Ethan masturbate. "S-sure" Ethan replied weakly, clearly very unsure of himself.

Ethan's cheeks were flushed and would probably hot to the touch. God how the had this day even come to this? He zoomed the camera out and now his massive erection was clearly in view. 

"Fuck," Mark said, surprised, "Were you hard the whole time?" Ethan's self-consciousness came back to rear its ugly head so all he could do was nod.

"Wait why'd you get hard?" Mark asked confused. "You said you were proud of me," Ethan responded softly. Ethan started to unzip his pants and pull his dick out, but he was making sure to take his time wanting to but on a show. 

"So you like praise," Mark said, taking Ethan in. "Y-yeah" Ethan confirmed, whimpering slightly as began to stroke his dick.

"What you want me to do if I was there?" Mark asked clearly enjoying himself. Ethan didn't know whether it was because he had spent so long hard or if it was the way Mark's gaze was like flames licking his body, but Ethan was already close. 

"I'd want you to fuck my face with cock, I'd want you to slowly open me up with fingers fucking me but not letting me cum" Ethan moaned out, hips bucking up to meet his fist as his hand moved faster and faster. 

"Damn Eth, are you close already?" Mark asked, smirking slightly. Ethan nodded furiously, his hand just a blur on the camera. "P-Please" He whined out, growing more desperate by the second.

"You're doing so great, Eth. I'm so proud of you." Mark said smiling. 

And just like that Ethan was cumming all over his hand his shirt. God, he moaned so loud that he really hoped there was no one else home at Mark's.

His chest heaved as he started to come back down. He looked at Mark that insecurity creeping back in "So we're good right?" Ethan asked trying not to make a big deal of this. 

"Yeah we're good" Mark replied, "We should do this again sometime." Ethan smiled at the idea of that, glad that this hadn't destroyed their friendship. 

"Next week?" Ethan replied laughing.

"Yeah, next week."


End file.
